BYMYSIDE
by Hatsumi-chan 1301
Summary: La historia de lo que hubiera sido de Sasuke y Sakura si el Uchiha hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de la última y se la hubiera llevado consigo a conseguir su venganza. Porque Sakura le había dicho que lo ayudaría en lo que podia porque lo amaba, ¿verdad? -POSIBLES SPOILERS DEL MANGA/ANIME Y MUCHO LEMMON EN LA PARTE II. Versión mejorada y corregida de By My Side
1. Prólogo

**BY. MY. SIDE**

.

PROLOGO

.

Sasuke siempre se había comportado de una forma algo distinta cuando se trataba de Sakura. Dejaba su frialdad a un lado y tendía a abrirse más con ella. Le hablaba de esa noche horrible en la que había perdido a toda su familia, y que por eso tenía que ser más fuerte para poder ir donde su hermano y matarlo. Era el primero pendiente de ella, aunque nadie lo notara a simple vista. Siempre cubriéndola cuando estaban siendo atacados en medio de una misión o el primero en notar que no estaba siendo ella misma.

Sasuke lo hacía porque Sakura era el único miembro femenino del equipo y por lo tanto, el que necesitaba más protección; además que desde pequeño su madre le había enseñado a ser un caballero. Pero Kakashi, con el pasar el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era algo mucho más que eso. El chico, a pesar de tener sólo la palabra 'venganza' en su vocabulario, estaba lentamente enamorándose de la chica.

Sasuke ignoraba esto último por completo, con la excusa de que ella era sólo su compañera de equipo. O hasta se podría decir su amiga, porque le contaba varias cosas que a personas como sus odiosas fangirls nunca les diría. Sasuke sabía que Sakura había sido una de ellas pero que al parecer ya no lo miraba como si fuera un ser perfecto, sino como un ser humano. Una persona con muchas cualidades tanto como defectos.

Es por eso que a Kakashi; a comparación de Naruto, quien había hecho escándalo y medio en la torre de la Godaime; no le sorprendió la noticia de que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea junto a Sakura. En realidad, él había estado escondido detrás de unos arbustos, eliminando por completo la esencia de su chakra y presenciado toda la escena: desde el momento en el que ambos se encontraron frente a frente, hasta cuando él tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica para seguir con su camino.

* * *

**Bueno, tal y como les prometí hace tiempo... Este es el preciado prologo de la nueva versión de BY MY SIDE. Todavía me falta agregar unos cuantos detalles al primer capítulo y elegir un buen final para este, así que lo mas probable es que el próximo o tal vez sub siguiente fin de semana lo estaré subiendo junto con el nuevo capítulo de Black Sakura :D Les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que sera el primer capítulo:**

**.**

"_Kotetsu fue de puerta en puerta a buscarnos. Al parecer Lady Tsunade tiene algo que decirnos..."_

"_¿Algo relacionado con el hecho de que Sasuke y Sakura dejaron la aldea hace varias horas?"_

...

"_¿Puede continuar sensei?"_

"_¿Cómo rayos puede hablar tan tranquilo y como si nada estuviera pasando en este preciso instante?"_

...

"_¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? ¿No te meterás en problemas?"_

"_Y-yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Na-naruto. Y creo que deberíamos de ir p-por ellos..."_

...

"_Espera un momento... ¿Cuándo me darán ese poder que Orochimaru me prometió?"_

"_Muy pronto... Sasuke"_


	2. Capítulo I

**BY. MY. SIDE**

**Capitulo I**

.

Shikamaru bostezó y tardó unos cuantos minutos en levantarse por completo. Miró aburridamente por la ventana y se volvió a tumbar en la cama mirando el techo. Giró hacia un lado para poder ver el reloj y suspirar profundamente. Faltaban 23 segundos para que sean las seis de la mañana.

"Shikamaru, ¡te están buscando!" y por el tono chillón que su madre utilizó, supo que de alguna forma era algo importante.

"Ya voy..." respondió él poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el pequeño closet de su habitación. Abrió un par de cajones para sacar su ropa y se cambió.

"Buenos días hijo. Kotetsu te está esperando afuera. Dudo que puedas tomar desayuno porque al parecer vas a tener que acompañarlo." le dijo su madre cuando él finalmente bajó al comedor, ofreciéndole un pequeño rollo de canela.

Shikamaru asintió y recibió el dulce, dándole un mordico. Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada de la casa, mientras que el piso de madera crujía levemente cada vez que daba un nuevo paso, y se topó con todo el grupo de novatos y el equipo de Neji Hyuga cuando abrió la puerta principal. Al ver la sorprendida expresión de su amigo y compañero de equipo, Choji le explicó la situación.

"Kotetsu fue de puerta en puerta a buscarnos a cada uno de nosotros. Al parecer Lady Tsunade tiene algo que decirnos..."

"¿Algo relacionado con el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno dejaron la aldea hace unas horas?" Shikamaru respondió con una voz monótona y dandole una sutil mirada a Naruto, quien tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

Todos, a excepción del rubio por supuesto, lo miraron sorprendidos por la repentina información. Ino parpadeó dos veces rápidamente, mientras sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus orbes azules y se puso pálida. Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho preocupándose por el chico rubio que tanto admiraba y quería; no quería ni imaginarse como él se sentía en ese preciso momento. Tenten solo entrecerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Cuando todos recuperaron la compostura, caminaron a un paso relativamente rápido a la oficina de la Hogake. Shizune realmente se sorprendió cuando vio a todo el grupo casi completo en la puerta e inmediatamente volteó a ver a Tsunade buscando autorización. La rubia mayor simplemente asintió y los dejó pasar. Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo, pero fue eliminado a los pocos segundos.

"Al parecer Shikamaru ya los puso al dia, ¿verdad?" Shikamaru asintió levemente con la cabeza recostándose sobre la pared y dejó que Tsunade continuase. "Pero por si no escucharon lo suficientemente bien, les contaré la versión completa de la historia."

"Preferiría contarla yo, Lady Tsunade."

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde venía la voz y se toparon con un Kakashi sentado en cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana haciendo su típico saludo con la mano y sujetando su libro de Icha Icha con la otra. Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia su único alumno restante y le dio una mirada reconfortante ya que sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

"Qué diferencia hay entre que la cuente usted o Lady Tsunade?" preguntó Neji. Kakashi suspiró en derrota, sabiendo perfectamente que no tendría escapatoria y que tendría que contar todo. Maldijo internamente el hecho de que el chico Hyuga sea tan listo.

"Que yo estuve ahí todo el tiempo." respondió el secamente

"Kakashi-sensei..." susurró Naruto con un tono de voz bastante más triste de lo normal. "¿A que se refiere exactamente con eso?... Si estuvo ahi todo el tiempo, ¿por qué rayos no los detuvo? ¡¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la tontería que ambos acaban de cometer?!"

"Lo que Sasuke y Sakura hicieron no estaba en nuestras manos. Fue una decisión que ellos mismos tomaron y-"

"¿Y solo por esa razón nos tenemos que quedar aquí estancados sin hacer nada?" gritó él de nuevo, interrumpiendo a su sensei."No... tenemos que ir por ellos. Es posible que ellos ya estén en la guarida de Orochimaru, no perdemos nada con intentarlo-"

Un golpe resonó por toda la oficina. Hinata dio un grito ahogado y giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Tsunade le había dado su merecido puñete y Naruto había derrumbado la puerta, chocando fuertemente con la pared del pasillo principal. Se levantó lentamente y con dificultad, se fue cojeando. Pero eso no fue lo que se llevó la sorpresa de todos, sino que Hinata haya salido corriendo un par de minutos después detrás del rubio.

"_Al menos ya nos quitamos un peso de encima."_ pensó Shikamaru y luego se dirigió a Kakashi: "¿Podría continuar sensei?"

"_¿Cómo rayos puede hablar tan tranquilo y como si nada estuviera pasando en este preciso instante?"_ se preguntó Ino a sí misma realmente enojada.

"Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha dejaron la Aldea de la Hoja a las 00:43 de hoy. Intuyo que alguien tuvo que haber venido a recogerlos y que ya habían hablado con anterioridad. Y al parecer Sakura tenía planes de ir con él, ya que se le había visto constantemente pasear de noche cerca de la entrada este de la aldea-"

"Acaso no es esa la única salida de la aldea sin seguridad?" preguntó Shino, asombrando a todos por su intervención.

"Es tal y como tú lo dices, mi estimado Shino; por lo que no me parece una coincidencia el hecho de que Sakura haya estado rondando por ahí últimamente..." afirmó la Hokage.

.

Naruto se sentó en la banca de piedra, sucumbido en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan perdido en ellos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Reaccionó cuando sintió que ese alguien se había sentado a su lado. Reaccionó cuando sintió que ese alguien tocaba su golpeada mejilla con delicadeza. Estuvo a punto de alejar esa mano con un golpe, pero cuando volteó para hacerlo sus orbes se encontraron con una sonrojada Hinata.

"N-na-naruto..." murmuró ella "Y-yo..."

"Gracias Hinata." le respondió él con una triste sonrisa.

"Estoy por terminar..." susurró, poniendo un poco de ungüento curativo en su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos índice y medio cuidadosamente. Rebuscó en ambos de sus bolsillos de su pantalón azil para sacar una pequeña bandita y cuando la encontró, se la puso rápidamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? ¿No te meterás en problemas?" le preguntó él.

"Y-yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Na-naruto. Y creo que debemos de ir p-por ellos..."

De la nada, estuvieron rodeados por un torbellino de pétalos de un árbol de Sakura. Hinata miraba ilusionada como los pequeños pétalos de color rosa golpeaban con suma delicadeza su rostro. Naruto giró su mirada para verla y no dudó que se veía bastante bonita. Hinata estiró su mano y trató de coger uno de los pétalos; Naruto, al ver lo que la chica estaba tratando de hacer, la imitó.

Un pétalo de un tono un poco más oscuro que los demás cayó en la palma de su mano, y cuando lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos, se transformó en un sobre del mismo color sellado con el sello del clan Haruno. Ambos no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho. Sabían perfectamente que esa carta era de la chica que había dejado la aldea unas cuantas horas atrás. Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata, algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Con algo de nerviosismo, abrió lentamente el sobre y sacó el papel blanco perfectamente doblado. Lo desdobló, revelando una carta escrita por la chica de los ojos jade. El perfume de fresas que siempre usaba, inundaron los pulmones de Hinata, y la chica tomó la mano del chico rubio para que se sienta más seguro.

"_Hola Naruto. Sé que debes de tener muchas preguntas en tu cabeza ahora, y si estas leyendo esto es porque yo estoy con Sasuke a cientos de kilómetros de donde tu te encuentras. Sé que querrás traernos de vuelta a la aldea, pero quiero pedirte que por favor no lo hagas. Sasuke tiene una meta y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo para que lo cumpla. Si todo sale bien y no tenemos ningún percance; tal vez, sólo tal vez, regresaremos a la aldea._

_Una pregunta que debe de estar rodeando por tu cabeza es por qué me fui con él; y la respuesta es simple Naruto: lo amo tanto que ni yo misma podría lidiar con eso. Lo último que quería era sufrir diariamente con la idea de que él ya no estaría a mi lado. Es por eso que le rogué para que me llevase._

_Los voy a extrañar a todos, pero es un precio que tengo que pagar para volverme más fuerte y ayudar a Sasuke con su venganza. Esto no es un adiós definitivo, porque sé que nos volveremos a ver... Por lo que diría que es un hasta luego._

_Sakura"_

Naruto hizo un puño con su mano, enfurecido, al ver que la carta se deshacía entre sus dedos con una llamarada. Miró a su alrededor y se topó con Hinata, quien lo miraba preocupada. Ella lo había tomado de la mano, dejando su timidez y nerviosismo a lado, y había cambiado su mirada por una mucho mas firme y segura. Una mirada que aspiró confianza en Naruto.

"Finalmente los encuentro... Hinata, ¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando para salir de una reunión tan importante, asi como de la nada?!" la reprochó su compañero de equipo perteneciente al clan Inuzuka.

"¡Kiba tu no entiendes!" exclamó la mencionada chica. Tanto Naruto como el dueño de aquel pequeño perro de color blanco se sorprendieron.

"Creo que eres tú quien no está entendiendo la situación del todo... Lady Tsunade acaba de formar los grupos de búsqueda, teniendo en cuenta nuestras habilidades."

"N-nuestras?" Hinata preguntó, tartamudeando.

"Así es. La mismísima Hokage nos ha dado órdenes de detención. Traeremos de regreso a la aldea al Uchiha y a Haruno."

.

Sakura caminaba aterrada por los pasadizos tétricos alumbrados solo por antorchas de aquella guarida de Orochimaru. Sasuke caminaba al frente suyo, siguiendo a Kabuto y a otro hombre a quien no reconocía. Cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos sin dejar de caminar para relajarse un poco y alargo un poco su brazo para tomar la mano del Uchiha.

Al principio pensó que el rechazaría el contacto, a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos horas atrás, en la entrada de la aldea. Pero paso todo lo contrario. Sasuke entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella para su gran sorpresa y se puso a su lado, sin dejar la mirada fija en el frente. Kabuto volteó a verlos, y se sorprendió por el hecho de que ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Y al ver que la Haruno endurecía la mirada para verlo, supo que la chica traería problemas no solo a Orochimaru, sino que también a sus propios planes.

"_Aunque, pensándolo bien... Creo que no será tan malo."_ penso el albino para sus adentros escondiendo una macabra sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por el hombre encapuchado que estaba caminando adelante suyo.

Siguieron caminando por ese oscuro y casi interminable pasillo, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta. Todo estuvo silencioso durante unos cuantos segundos; hasta que el hombre que Sakura ni Sasuke conocían todavía, finalmente habló.

"No estaba en mis planes que tu amiguita venga, Sasuke. Pero esta es la única habitación con dos camas. Mañana, antes de que salga el sol, los espero listos en el lago que se encuetra un kilometro al norte de esta guarida. Quiero medir las habilidades de ambos." ordenó, para luego empezar a caminar y dejarlos a solas.

"Espera un momento." el hombre simplemente se detuvo. No volteó el rostro y ni siquiera respondió. Sasuke simplemente continuo. "¿Cuando me darán ese poder que Orochimaru me prometió?"

"Muy pronto, Sasuke..." susurró el hombre para seguir con su camino.

"Deberías de tratarlo con más respeto Sasuke. El es Orochimaru." le reprocho Kabuto al Uchiha.; quien, al igual que Sakura, había quedado muy sorprendido por la repentina información.

El Uchiha casqueó la lengua fastidiada y entro a la habitación, seguido inmediatamente por Sakura. Kabuto cerró la puerta y Sasuke le puso llave por dentro. Tiro su mochila a la cama más cercana y se hecho sobre la otra, usando sus brazos como almohadas al ponerlas detrás de su cabeza. Sakura se sentó en el borde de la misma cama, habiendo dejado su mochila al pie de esta, y él se arrimó hacia el otro lado para que ella se echara a su lado. Cerró los ojos y espero a que lo hiciera.

Sakura estaba distraída por lo que no había notado que Sasuke le había hecho un espacio en la cama. El Uchiha, quien se había extrañado por no sentir el peso de Sakura a su lado, abrió su ojo derecho para ver qué pasaba con ella. Se percato que tanto su kunai como banda de la aldea ya no estaban. Los mechones rosa de la chica caían rebeldemente por su frente tapándole la vista, hasta ese momento no se había percatado que su cabello había crecido ligeramente.

Sakura soltó un pequeño gritito cuando él la sorprendió con un abrazo por detrás un poco torpe. Se sonrojo levemente ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto por parte de él. La atrajo hacia su lado, tumbándose en la cama y recostó su mentón sobre su cabeza rosada. Sakura cerró sus ojos e inspiro su olor masculino olvidando todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Rozó su nariz en su cuello inocentemente, acomodándose para dormir.

Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente como su chica iba cerrando sus ojos. Y cuando se cercioró de que ya estaba completamente dormida, apagó la única vela que alumbraba la habitación. Ya en plena oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que la habitación solo tenía una fuente de ventilación- una pequeña ventana enrejada sobresalía en una de las esquinas superiores de la habitación. Supo entonces que por su bien y el de Sakura, solo se quedarían en esa habitación para dormir. La falta de oxigeno suficiente le preocupaba.

Sin más, se dispuso a dormir apretando más el agarre en su cintura. La respiración acompasada de la Haruno lo tranquilizo, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. No pudo evitar besar su pálida frente y luego cerrar sus ojos para finalmente quedarse profundamente dormido. Un par de orbes rojos los observo por unos cuantos segundos, y después salió volando.

.

.

**Info:**

**-Publicacion: 03 de junio del 2013**

**-Numero de palabras: **2444

**-Nota de la autora:** Por fin! Después de varios meses de tareas y examenes, por fin me libro y pude subir el primer capitulo de este nuevo proyecto. Espero que les haya gustado. Esta fue una idea que estuvo rodeando por mi cabeza por un par de horas y no pude evitar pasarlo a papel :)

.

**10 REVIEWS PARA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. **Si llego a los 10 antes del viernes, estare subiendo el nuevo capítulo a mas tardar el próximo sabado.


	3. Capitulo II

**BY. MY. SIDE**

**Capitulo II**

**.**

El primer entrenamiento, había sido mucho más exigente de lo que pensó. Sasuke la tuvo que cubrir varias veces, y realmente se sintió débil. Se había prometido que lo ayudaría con su venganza; pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si seguía siendo un estorbo para él? Se quitó toda su ropa, dejándola en el suelo del baño y se metió a la ducha. No podía seguir siendo de esa manera. Tenía que cambiar. Dejar esa debilidad tan peculiar de ella al lado y ser una verdadera kunoichi.

'_Debo de empezar por mi aspecto. Es decir, ¡mírate Sakura! Con estos pechos minúsculos y estos brazos flácidos no voy a llegar a ninguna parte. ¿Y ese atuendo para nada femenino y este estúpido cabello de color rosa?'_

Empezó a lavar su cabello, mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer para mejorar su aspecto y parecer menos ridícula ante Sasuke y Orochimaru. Decidió que se lo dejaría crecer un poco para hacerse un nuevo corte de cabello. Se haría un flequillo que taparía su frente –aquella que le causó mil y un problemas cuando era pequeña. Entrenaría mucho más su taijutsu, ya que al tener un buen control de chakra y fuerza se lo permitía, y crearía sus propios jutsu también. Sakura estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no sintió la puerta del baño que compartía con Sasuke abrirse.

"Sa-sakura..." susurró Sasuke bastante avergonzado e incapaz de moverse.

Sakura volteó, había escuchado a una voz bastante conocida diciendo su nombre. Por instinto propio, cubrió su intimidad con una mano y sus pechos con su otro brazo. Pero cuando volteó soltó un gritito se susto tapándose la boca con la mano que cubría sus pechos. Sasuke no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a ellos indiscretamente, pero luego volteó la vista bastante avergonzado tratando de regular su respiración. Sintió como su parte baja se endurecía al recordar los pechos de ella. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, pero simplemente no podía. Sus rosados pezones y sus pálidos, pequeños pero redondos senos permanecían en su cabeza. Maldijo internamente el hecho de que no había cortinas, sino que era un cubículo de vidrio y se podía ver todo.

"S-solo vine a avisarte que Orochimaru nos quiere mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar." murmuró él, retirándose del baño.

Sakura simplemente terminó de ducharse rápidamente y se puso su piyama, que a comparación de la ropa que había utilizado para entrenar, estaba perfectamente ordenado y consistía en un sencillo vestido de algodón de color hueso que le quedaba a unos diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla y era bastante suelto. Se puso unas bragas nuevas de color gris y el vestido. Se secó su cabello con una toalla más pequeña y cepilló su cabello. Después de cepillarlo delicadamente por un largo rato, se lavó los dientes y salió del baño. Una leve brisa de aire acarició su rostro y ella sonrió levemente. La ventana de esa linda habitación de hotel estaba abierta y daba hacia el mar. El olor a océano penetró su sentido del olfato y ella cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo. Realmente extrañaba la playa.

Se sentía bien por el hecho de que no estaban en el escondite, sino que en un hotel. Orochimaru, después del arduo entrenamiento, los había mandado a una pequeña misión que consistía en robar un par de pergaminos y les había dado una buena cantidad de dinero por si no lo lograban acabar en un día y necesitaban quedarse en un hotel. Habían terminado la misión en cuestión de horas, pero Sasuke prefirió que se queden en un hotel que volver a la guarida del sur. Ninguno de ellos tenía el ánimo suficiente como para verle la cara en esos momentos.

Sasuke había mandado traer obentos a la habitación y se encontraba comiendo el suyo sentado en el borde de la cama. Sonrió tímidamente y se sentó de su lado. Sasuke la miró, aún sonrojado por lo que acababa de suceder, y le entregó su obento. Y al rozar sus dedos una especie de corriente eléctrica los recorrió completamente, haciendo que se rompiera el contacto. Abrió sus ohashi y empezó a comer en un silencio bastante incómodo para los dos. Sólo se escuchaba como las olas del mar se rompían y algunos grillos del malecón. Un delgado mechón de cabello tapó graciosamente su ojo izquierdo sin que ella se diese cuenta y él tiernamente lo puso detrás de su oreja sin dejar de mirarla.

"Ya tenemos que ir a dormir... Tendremos que salir temprano mañana." le dijo él, rompiendo el contacto visual y dejando su caja de obento vacía en la pequeña mesa de noche.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y después de dejar su obento también en la mesa de noche, se acostó en la cama al lado de él. Giró levemente en la cama dándole la espalda y acariciando sus senos levemente, ya que todavía se sentía avergonzada y apenada. Sintió como él rodeaba sus fuertes brazos su pequeña y casi inexistente cintura, y las colocaba sobre su vientre. Colocó sus frías manos sobre las suyas y sus dedos se entrelazaron como si fuera algo completamente normal. Su respiración se acompasó y los ojos le empezaron a pesar.

"Tu cuerpo es bonito..." le confesó Sasuke a ella, bastante sonrojado pero honesto.

Sakura se sorprendió por el lindo elogio y se volteó completamente para verlo. Se miraron por unos cuantos segundos y ella besó su mejilla sonoramente. Él empezó a acariciar su cintura con una mano y con la otra jugaba con uno de los tirantes del vestido. No se dejaron de mirar por un largo rato, y sin darse cuenta, sus labios se empezaron a acercar cada vez más. Sakura sintió como su sueño de niña se volvía realidad. Su primer beso se lo estaba dando Sasuke Uchiha. Los labios de él eran suaves y acariciaban con cariño los suyos. Sakura no quería que ese momento se acabara. Se sentía completa. Se separaban de vez en cuando para volver a tomar aire, pero luego se volvían a besar. Ella rodeó sus brazos en su cuello para que estén más cómodos y sus piernas se enredaron con las de él.

Sasuke se aventuró a bajar ambos tirantes del vestido para ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, dejando en descubierto sus hombros. Empezó a descender desde sus labios, bajando por su cuello y dejando un trazo de su saliva. Surgían sensaciones nuevas en Sakura, y a pesar de que de alguna forma le asustaba, no quería que él se detuviese porque le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando él liberó sus pequeños senos de su vestido y sintió como un líquido descendía por su pierna. Se sintió extraña y más aún cuando sintió algo duro contra su entrepierna también. Pero le restó importancia cuando sintió como él empezó a acariciar sus pechos y a besarlos.

.

"Vamos, ¿eso es lo único que puedes hacer? ¡Muéstrame que eres digna del apellido Haruno!" escuchó Sasuke a lo lejos.

Ya había pasado un par de días desde su llegada. Orochimaru, al ver el control de chakra de Sakura supo que sería una excelente ninja médico y que hasta podría llegar a superar a Kabuto. Le enseñaría uno de sus jutsu prohibidos favoritos y le daría algunas bases para que ella misma cree sus propios también. Tenía la certeza de que si ella entrenaba lo suficientemente bien, podría alcanzar el nivel de Sasuke en cuestión de un año. Sólo tenían que ser bastante exigentes para que ella no se quedase atrás. Conocía sus motivos por los cuales ella se encontraba ahí con Sasuke, sin que ella haya abierto la boca, porque eran bastante obvias; así que tenían la seguridad de que su entrenamiento valdría la pena.

Sakura había estado entrenando durante casi cinco horas seguidas. Estaba realmente agotada, pero tal y como se había prometido a sí misma, daría lo mejor de sí y cambiaría. Su aspecto ya había cambiado levemente. Ya no estaba usando ese atuendo que solía usar cuando todavía estaba en la aldea de la hoja. Después de la pequeña misión a la que Orochimaru había enviado a Sasuke y ella, se había comprado un nuevo vestuario. Éste seguía siendo de color rojo, pero ya no era un vestido ninja. Consistía en una blusa roja por encima del ombligo y debajo un top de red, unos shorts bastante cortos de color gris, sus sandalias ahora de color negro y un poco más altas y unas coderas del mismo color de sus short.

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba entrenando por su cuenta. Había desarrollado una nueva forma del chidori y había estado entrenando también durante casi cinco horas seguidas, pero sí con descanso. Orochimaru había notado algunas fallas a la hora de hacer sus jutsus y le había dicho que hasta que no las perfeccione, no pasarían a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento. Se había quedado toda la mañana trabajando en ello y sin haber comido nada por miedo a vomitar en pleno entrenamiento. Estaba realmente cansado y no quería ni imaginarse lo que su novia estaba pasando por esos momentos.

'Porque es mi novia , ¿verdad? Bueno, no se lo he pedido formalmente pero creo que desde ayer quedó bastante claro.' Se excusó el mentalmente.

Trató de seguir entrenando y alejar a su chica de sus pensamientos. Su nueva técnica todavía no estaba completa y necesitaba perfeccionarla lo más rápido posible si realmente quería volverse aún más fuerte para poder matar a su hermano. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar acerca de su situación amorosa luego. Su prioridad en el momento era Itachi, Sakura vendría después. Tenía que asesinar al bastardo que le arrebató al resto de su familia antes de que siga matando a personas preciadas para él. Y lo último que quería era que Sakura se le fuese arrebatada de sus manos.

Se sintió observado por un momento, y esa sensación se le hacía conocida. Pero simplemente lo ignoró y se dispuso a seguir con su entrenamiento. El cuervo de ojos rojos lo siguió observando durante un rato más y después emprendió el vuelo para irse.

.

Las noticias de que Sakura y Sasuke habían huido, llegaron hasta Suna. Gaara, Temari y Kankuro acababan de regresar de una misión y su sensei les avisó acerca de la noticia. No dudaron en ningún momento salir a ayudarlos. De todas formas, era una forma de pago por lo que había hecho su aldea al traicionar el pacto que tenían con la aldea de la hoja. Temari tenía pendiente una conversación con Shikamaru que no habían podido terminar hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás, Kankuro estaba interesado en el jutsu de Shino y Gaara al parecer tenía cosas de Jinchuriki para hablar con Naruto, que compartía su naturaleza. Decidieron llevar a una de las genin de su aldea recién graduadas, Matsuri, para que vea cómo funcionaban las misiones en la aldea de la hoja.

"Creo que Matsuri no debería de ir" sentenció Gaara, quien estaba a pocas semanas de convertirse en el Kage de su aldea.

"¿P-pero por qué?"

"Porque es una misión de alto rango y no quiero que más personas salgan lastimadas o que incluso terminen muertes por las decisiones de los altos cargos de mi aldea."

"Gaara no seas exagerado. Estamos los tres para protegerla por si algo se sale de nuestras manos. Pero tampoco Matsuri es una debilucha. Estará dando los exámenes chunin que vienen y se graduó de la academia con el puntaje más alto." la defendió Temari. Había notado más de una vez cómo su hermano menor observaba a la chica de pelo de color castaño. No cabía duda que al parecer a su hermano le gustaba. Sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, y ella se encargaría de eso sin ninguna duda.

El pelirrojo giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado, como diciendo que ya no tendría opción y Matsuri sonrió levemente. Haría lo posible por demostrarle de que no era una debilucha y que traerían a Sasuke y Sakura de vuelta a su aldea. Temari se dio cuenta de cómo la mirada de Matsuri se endureció y se volvió más seria. Supo entonces de que no había tomado una mala decisión en invitarla.

.

**Info:**

-**Publicación:** 9 de junio del 2013

-**Número de palabras:** 2044

-**Nota de la autora: **Hola chicas! Estuve algo ocupada, pero pude subir el capitulo hoy! Estuvo un poco mas corto de lo que pensé, pero les prometo que el siguiente será mas largo. Gracias a todas las que agregaron la historia a favoritos y follow, y aun mas a las que dejaron un review :D Me hicieron muy felices!

**15 REVIEWS ANTES DEL VIERNES! **Si se cumple, yo estare subiendo el nuevo capitulo la proxima semana o en transcurso de esta :)


	4. Capitulo III

**BY. MY. SIDE**

**Capitulo III**

.

Entraron al laboratorio del escondite sur de Orochimaru. Había experimentos con animales y hasta con humanos mostrados en los grandes estantes de ese lugar húmedo y tétrico. Según lo que le había dicho Orochimaru a ambos, ellos estaban ahí para unas pruebas de chakra y resistencia que el mismo Kabuto les haría, a pesar de que no tenía mucho sentido estar en un laboratorio. Sakura se alarmó cuando Kabuto les indicó que se desnudaran y se pusieran la pequeña bata. Supo que Kabuto no les haría la prueba que Orochimaru les había mencionado, si no que otra cosa que implicaba mucho más allá de un simple control de chakra o resistencia. Temía que les hagan daño, que les sacaran un órgano o algo por el estilo y que experimenten con él.

Pero decidió permanecer en silencio y dirigirse al pequeño baño para cambiarse. La puerta rechinó al abrirse, y Sakura la cerró rápidamente por el susto. Se lavó el rostro y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa. Estaba un poco incómoda, por lo que trató de apurarse. Se sintió avergonzada cuando salió del baño vestida de esa forma. Sasuke evitó su mirada para que no se sienta peor, y pasó de frente al baño a cambiarse. Kabuto le indicó que se echara sobre la camilla mientras que Sasuke salía del baño con la bata.

'_Hay algo muy raro en esto... Pero no sé qué...'_ pensó Sasuke internamente.

Kabuto les sacó un poco de sangre a cada uno con la excusa de que la usaría para examinarla. Sakura le tenía pánico a las agujas, pero trató de disimularlo lo más que pudo. El albino ni siquiera se percató de esto, pero Sasuke sí y le dio una mirada que la hizo derretirse internamente. Su actividad cardíaca aumentó y esto sí perturbó un poco a Kabuto. Quitó la aguja con un poco de descuido, y la sangre de Sakura salió disparada de su brazo. Sakura estaba paralizada.

"¡Haz algo!" exclamó Kabuto enojado.

"¿Y cómo demonios pretendes que haga algo si es que me estoy desangrando-"

Sasuke la había callado besando la parte que estaba sangrando, succionando un poco para que deje de salir. Ambos, Kabuto y Sakura, se sorprendieron por la repentina acción por parte del Uchiha. Sakura se quedó un poco atontada, pero Kabuto le jaló el brazo para que Sasuke deje de succionar. Le dio una mirada un poco fría, pero Sasuke simplemente lo miró indiferentemente. El sobreviviente a la masacre Uchiha se volvió a echar sobre la vieja camilla de hospital y se quedó mirando el techo fijamente.

.

"¿Qué?" volvió a preguntar Sakura, pero esta vez en un susurro. Simplemente no lo quería creer.

"Es por el bien de Sasuke-kun. Lo único que estás haciendo es desconcentrarlo más de lo que debería." respondió Kabuto cínicamente. "Es por esa razón que Lord Orochimaru me ha pedido que te llevé al escondite del Este para entrenarte como ninja médico ahí. Pero no sólo te enseñaré las bases del ninjutsu médico. Como alumna de Hatake que fuiste, espero que tú misma desarrolles tus propios ninjutsus médicos y tus propias habilidades de pelea."

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo estaré bajo tu entrenamiento?"

"Hasta que a Orochimaru-sama se le dé la gana. Yo te doy unos cuatro años de tortura Haruno." le espetó. "Así que anda alistando tus cosas, partimos en 30 minutos. Ni un minuto menos, ni un minuto más."

Kabuto salió del laboratorio y un par de lágrimas descendieron por el rostro de Sakura. Las secó rápidamente con el dorso de su mano y endureció su mirada. _'Con que he estado interrumpiendo su entrenamiento, ¿eh? Muy bien Sakura... Lo arruinaste todo de nuevo..._' pensó la dueña de ojos jade, furiosa con sí misma. _'Ahora solo tienes una meta Sakura Haruno: superar a tu nuevo sensei para demostrarle a Sasuke que sí vale la pena que lo ayude con su meta'._ Decidió de imitar a su nuevo sensei y salió del laboratorio, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la habitación que hasta ese día había compartido con el Uchiha. Suplicaba internamente para que él no esté; no quería darle la noticia, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Pero al parecer, nadie escuchó su plegaria.

Sasuke la notó un poco distinta cuando la vio entrar por el umbral de la puerta mal hecha. Observó detenida y discretamente como ella se tumbaba en su cama y se encogía como si fuese un feto. Dejó el pergamino que estaba leyendo a un lado y se echó en su cama, abrazándola por detrás con cariño y en silencio. Su respiración golpeaba el cuello de Sakura suavemente, como la brisa de mar, para luego enterrar su recta nariz en él e inspirar profundamente ese olor a frutos del bosque que emanaba su cuerpo. Pero para su sorpresa, Sakura se movió incómoda y como acto reflejo, él deshizo el abrazo para dejar que se levantara de la cama.

"Me voy a entrenar al escondite del Este..." comentó ella, al verlo con una expresión preocupada. "Hasta que tú termines con tu entrenamiento." terminó de decir, al ver que él no respondía.

.

"Hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos..." murmuró Ino mirando la improvisada fogata aburridamente.

"T-tienes razón Ino. C-creo que desde los exámenes chunnin, ¿v-verdad?"

"Me había olvidado de eso..." comentó Shikamaru. "Todos peleamos juntos ese día..."

"Nunca imaginé que el clan Uchiha fuese tan legendario como me lo habían dicho..." Neji respondió.

"Creo que no fue Sasuke."

"¡Claro que era él!" exclamó Ino enojada. "¿Cómo puedes dudar de él?"

"¿Acaso no notaste el chakra maligno que emanaba su cuerpo? Aunque Sasuke sea la persona más seria y aguafiestas del mundo, sé que definitivamente no era él." dijo Naruto, con la mirada en el suelo y Hinata lo miró preocupada.

"Entonces si no era él, ¿quien era? Yo recuerdo perfectamente que Sakura lo abrazó y esas marcas extrañas que tenía en su piel desaparecieron. Y al parecer él no recordaba nada acerca de lo que había ocurrido." Shikamaru resaltó.

"Era Sasuke. Sólo que él obtuvo una marca de maldición de Orochimaru y Sakura no pudo detenerlo porque estaban bajo un genjutsu." respondió Naruto.

"¿O sea que Orochimaru terminó de convencerlo para que se vaya de la aldea?" fue Neji quien habló esta vez.

"Exacto. O al menos eso parece."

De pronto, una nueva voz se escuchó. No era una muy conocida para todos, pero sí para un chico con el pelo negro y heredero la reconoció inmediatamente y se sonrojó levemente, por lo que miró a otro lado inmediatamente. Esto pasó desapercibido por todos excepto por Ino. Sabía que rubia de la aldea escondida en la Arena era alguien bastante significante para su amigo de la infancia.

"¿Les importa si nos unimos a su conversación?"

Y de entre las sombras, salieron las conocidas siluetas: Gaara del Desierto, Kankuro y Temari. La mayoría de los presentes se alarmó cuando los vieron al pelirrojo. Todavía le guardaban algo de rencor por lo que le había hecho a Lee. Naruto sonrió levemente al ver a Gaara y él sólo asintió con la cabeza. Hinata, era quién estaba más asustada y por instinto propio tomó el brazo de Kiba y escondió su rostro en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Naruto la miró, pero un poco celoso del Inuzuka.

"Su Hokage requirió nuestra ayuda para regresar a Sakura Haruno y a Sasuke Uchiha a la Hoja."

"No necesitamos de su ayuda." murmuró Shino secamente.

"Bueno pues lo siento por ustedes. Tendrán que aguantarnos por un par de días."

"¿La misión tiene un lapso de tiempo?" preguntó Choji, mientras metía su mano dentro de la bolsa de frituras por milésima vez.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso creen que porque son Sasuke Uchiha o Sakura Haruno tendrán una misión que durará hasta que finalmente los traigan de regreso?" respondió Kankuro esta vez.

"Están bastante equivocados si creen que no tienen una fecha límite. Tienen solo cinco días para esta misión de 'rescate' o como la quieran llamar. Aunque sinceramente para mí, no es más que una pérdida de tiempo."

"¡¿Tu llamarías traer de vuelta a tu aldea natal a tus amigos una pérdida de tiempo?!" exclamó furioso Naruto.

"Está más que claro que ellos se fueron por su cuenta y que nadie los forzó a hacerlo." dijo Gaara.

Naruto estaba cada vez más y más confundido. Su cabeza le empezó a doler. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke y Sakura solo estaban igual de confundidos que él y que por eso se habían ido de la aldea. Porque así era, ¿verdad? No lo habían hecho por voluntad propia, ¿verdad? Orochimaru los había metido en un genjutsu y por eso tenían que traerlos de vuelta. Para que vuelvan a ser el equipo 7 de siempre y todo continúe como antes.

.

La primera semana sin ver a Sasuke se pasó bastante rápida para Sakura. Había estado entrenando a un ritmo bastante fuerte que casi no tenía tiempo de pensar en su aspecto ni en Sasuke. Sólo en entrenar y entrenar y entrenar para hacerse más fuerte. Pero todavía no habían llegado al Escondite Este. Por el momento se estaban hospedando en una pequeña posada de aguas termales. Se había bañado ahí la primera noche, pero después, no había vuelto a entrar. Se había conformado con duchas de agua fría a las 4 de la mañana para empezar con el entrenamiento, y duchas a media noche.

Se acurrucó aún más en el futon y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Era más de media noche y no podía dormir por alguna extraña razón. Sus ojos no estaban luchando para seguir despierta como otros días. Al contrario, estaba tratando de forzar sus ojos para que que al cerrarlos se pudiese quedar dormida. Pero no sucedía nada. Se quedaba con los ojos cerrados durante varios minutos, pero no llegaba a conciliar el sueño.

'_Supongo que ni mis sueños quieres abandonar, ¿eh Sasuke?'_ pensó para sí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero esta vez su chico favorito apareció en un vació negro. Se lo imaginó entrenando y sin camiseta. Perlas de sudor adornaban sus marcados músculos y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas por el intenso entrenamiento. Quiso alcanzarlo, pero no pudo. Se empezó a desvanecer, al igual que el vacío. Apareció en la cueva bastante iluminada de una cascada, en un futon y desnuda. Acarició su cuerpo y curvas por debajo de éste, para darse cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, sino que mucho más desarrollado: en especial sus pechos y cintura. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había alguien más a su lado, y que al parecer también estaba desnudo. La marca que tenía en el hombro se le hacía conocida, y no lo pensó dos veces para besarla castamente.

"Hey..." murmuró ella contra su cuello y abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Hmph..." le escuchó responder a él mientras que se volteaba para verla.

'Se le ve tan sexy...' suspiró ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él también había cambiado. Sus facciones de niño habían desaparecido, y ahora era todo un hombre. Delineó los músculos de su pecho con la punta de sus dedos y besó sonoramente su mejilla. Él solo sonrió de lado y besó sus labios levemente. La tomó de la cintura y la puso sobre él, y ambos gimieron al contacto de sus sexos.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Saahhsuhkeeh!" gimió ella sin querer.

'¿Q-qué me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué me siento asi tan... tan caliente, como si fuera a explotar?' pensó la dueña de ojos jade para sí.

Se levantó agitada y bastante sonrojada. Se volvió a tocar para darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Giró a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no habían pasado más de 2 horas. Le quedaban apenas un par de horas más para dormir y después, empezar con la rutina diaria de entrenamiento. Se levantó de su cama para tomar un vaso de agua e ir al baño, y se metió de nuevo en la cama.

.

El cuervo de ojos rojos y mirada afilada se posó en la rama del gran roble y se quedó observando silenciosamente la serpiente púrpura. Después de unos minutos de silencio, se atacaron mutuamente sin decir nada y se escucharon varios golpes de kunais. Ya no era un cuervo ni una serpiente bastante silenciosas. No, eran nada más ni nada menos que criminales de rango S de todo el mundo ninja, ambos traidores de la aldea de la Hoja: Itachi Uchiha, quien había asesinado a todo su clan por cuestiones desconocidas hasta el momento; y Orochimaru, uno de los grandes legendarios Sannin.

"¡Aléjate de Sasuke, Orochimaru! O tendrás que enfrentarte ante un verdadero Uchiha y sufrirás las consecuencias." le advirtió el Uchiha furiosamente.

"¿Pero por qué deberia? Sólo lo estoy ayudando para que se vuelva más fuerte y que en un futuro pueda derrotarte finalmente." respondió Orochimaru con una macabra sonrisa.

"Sé perfectamente que lo que estás haciendo es sólo para tu conveniencia."

"¿Pero acaso no querías que tu _tonto_ hermano menor te matara? No le encuentro mucha lógica a tu advertencia. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que debiste de haberte puesto a pensar en lo que me acabas de decir cuando estabas a punto de asesinar a tu propio clan, a tu propia familia, a tus padres, a tus tíos y primos."

"Tú no sabes nada..." murmuró Itachi y Orochimaru simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Sinceramente, siempre tuve curiosidad de saber que había pasado esa terrible noche en la aldea de la Hoja-"

"Ni siquiera te concierne."

"Por supuesto que me concierne miserable y arrogante Uchiha. Lo único que deseo son esos ojos tan especiales que ustedes poseen. Con ellos me haré invencible y nadie me podrá derrotar."

.

.

**Info: **

**-Publicacion:** 27 de junio de 2013

**-Total de palabras:** 2290

**-Nota de la autora:** Finalmente aqui esta el cap prometido! Lamento verdaderamente la demora TT-TT Pero he estado bastante ocupada y con una crisis existencial que respecta a un chico :P Espero poder subir el proximo capitulo para ya terminar con esta primera parte de la historia :D

Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron un review, agregaron a favoritos y followearon tanto la historia como a mi! Me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios! Me animan a mejorar y a estar feliz :) En el proximo cap tambien les dejare una pequeña sorpresa!

.

**20 REVIEWS ANTES DEL JUEVES! **Si se cumple, yo estare subiendo el nuevo capitulo el proximo fin de semana o el transcurso de la siguiente :) (Esta vez si prometo hacerlo!)


	5. Capitulo IV

Advertencia: Lemmon! (no se si masturbarse se considera lemmon, pero solo es porciaca) _Si no te gusta el lemmon, saltate el flashback :D_

**BY. MY. SIDE**

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

Cerró el pergamino y recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos como si fuese almohadas. Su almohada original se la había llevado Sakura y la otra estaba llena de humedad, por no decir también que estaba realmente sucia. Miró las marcas que habían sido escritas por ella, cuando todavía compartían esa tétrica habitación. Eran unas rayas hechas en la pared de barro para contar los días que pasaban. Ella había estado ahí con el solo 34 días, o al menos eso parecía.

Y habían pasado 72 días sin verla. Sin ver esos ojos jade que le inspiraban confianza o su cabello de color rosa pálido que olía a frutos del bosque. O su piel, que olía siempre bien y que era súper suave al tacto. O sus pequeños senos, que había tenido la oportunidad de ver, tocar y besar, al igual que su intimidad. Todavía la memoria de ese día permanecía en su mente.

_Flashback_

_"Tu cuerpo es bonito..." le había dicho._

_Había besado sus labios y piel por primera vez. Sus pequeños senos se mostraron ante él por primera vez y no pudo evitar besarlos también. Olía tan jodidamente bien para él. Se embriagaba con ese olor y nunca se iba a cansar de olerlo. Acaricio su nariz contra ellos y ella gimió. Su gemido fue música para sus oídos. Volvió ansiosamente a sus labios, que cada vez más le parecían más adictivos. Los acarició con los suyos, lentamente y como si quisiese que ese momento se detenga y dure para siempre. Sakura le respondió desesperadamente y enterró sus dedos entre los cabellos azabaches de Sasuke._

_El Uchiha no quería que sus manos estén inútiles por lo que empezó a recurrir sus casi inexistentes curvas. Regresaba a sus pechos y bajaba hasta su cadera por encima del vestido, pero bajándolo cada vez más. Ambos se sentían como si algo se estuviera quemando en su interior y estaban actuando casi por instinto. Sasuke sentía como sus pantalones le apretaban cada vez más por alguna extraña razón; y cada vez que Sakura chocaba su parte pélvica contra la suya, no dudaba en responder ante el movimiento y hacer lo mismo. Sakura, a su vez, también tenía nuevas sensaciones. Sentía su parte intima bastante húmeda y también bastante sensible a su tacto._

"_Mhhmn... ¡Sah- Sahsukeeh!" gimió ella y sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral._

'_Es tan... bonita... Nunca había visto un cuerpo tan bonito...' pensaba él mientras acariciaba el cuello de ella con su nariz con cariño, dejando pequeños besos de vez en cuando. Sus manos seguían acariciando sus senos y no planeaban dejar de hacerlo._

"_Sakura..." le respondió él, al borde de la histeria. Sentía la necesidad de hacerse uno con ella, de conectarse con ella._

'_Pero, ¿no se supone que besándola y acariciándola de esta forma me debería de satisfacer de esta necesidad?' volvió a pensar para sí, dejando de besar su cuello y tumbándose al otro lado de la cama, mirando al techo fijamente._

_La prenda de dormir de Sakura había terminado en el suelo, después de todas las caricias y besos. Estaba usando únicamente las bragas grises. Ella se volteó confundida y gateó sensualmente sobre él. Restregó sus pequeños senos contra su pecho sin pudor alguno, y alzó la mirada para verlo. Sasuke tenía la vista nublada y ambos brazos rodeaban su espalda como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Sakura empezó a hacer un camino de besos yendo desde su cuello hasta su rostro y Sasuke solo giró su mirada hacia un lado avergonzado._

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal?" le preguntó ella inocentemente, finalmente besando sus labios._

"_Me duele..." Sakura le hizo un ademán para que continúe hablando. "mi parte baja."_

"_¿Tus genitales?" la chica le preguntó bastante sonrojada y mirando hacia el otro lado con la respiración entrecortada._

"_S-si." asintió él, igual de avergonzado que su novia. Sakura acercó sus manos al borde los pantalones de Sasuke y los empezó a bajar pero él la detuvo rápidamente. "¿Q-qué haces?"_

"_Quiero ayudarte." respondió ella decididamente, y con un tono de preocupación._

"_Está bien... Sólo, déjame desnudarme yo solo..."_

_Ella asintió tímidamente, juntando más sus piernas para que Sasuke no notase lo húmeda que se sentía, y se sentó a su lado sobre sus rodillas mirándolo atentamente. Sasuke se deshizo de sus pantalones y Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio su erección sobresaliendo de sus bóxers azules. Se sintió mucho más húmeda y estaba casi segura de que ya había manchado la linda cama del hotel. Sasuke simplemente suspiró en alivió cuando por fin pudo liberar su pene y ver qué le pasaba, cuando lo vio súper erecto. Inmediatamente tomó la sábana y tapó su erección con ella, pero ya era muy tarde. Su linda novia ya lo había visto todo y estaba más sonrojada que él, si era posible._

"_Sa-sakura... ¿Qué me está pasando?"_

_Ella simplemente lo miró un poco extrañada pero después entendió perfectamente y soltó una pequeña risa. Sasuke la observó espantado y ella besó sus labios, calmándolo. Ella tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus senos e hizo que los estrujara levemente, sacándole un gemido. Ambos se dieron cuenta cuando el pene de Sasuke se puso más erecto de lo que ya estaba, y entonces Sakura no dudo lo que le pasaba a Sasuke. Su chico favorito nunca había tenido una erección (o al parecer era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que tenía una) y eso se le hacía bastante adorable. Ella no era una experta del tema, pero ya había tenido una charla con su madre respecto al tema del sexo un par de semanas antes de irse de la aldea y más o menos tenía una idea._

"_Sasuke, ¿te has masturbado alguna vez?" le preguntó ella, como si fuese algo completamente normal, mirándolo fijamente._

"_C-claro que no. Sólo el cerdo de Kakashi te apuesto que lo hace."_

"_Es lo único que puedes hacer para disminuir ese dolor."_

"_No quiero que veas mientras que hago esto."_

"_Entonces sí lo has hecho." Dijo ella, señalándolo con el dedo de una forma acusadora y con una sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Sólo dos veces, y fue porque no quería que Naruto ni Kakashi se burlaran de mí."_

"_Y... ¿por qué te excitaste?"_

"_... Hablar acerca de esto es incómodo Sakura..." le respondió besando su cabello._

"_¿Y si yo lo hago al mismo tiempo que tú?"_

"_¿Hacer qué?" preguntó él, haciéndose el desentendido._

"_Masturbarnos..."_

"_Sakura, no..."_

"_Quiero ayudarte a que restaures tu clan-"_

"_Y aprecio eso, pero no quiero que tengamos relaciones aún. Sakura, tenemos sólo 14 recién cumplidos..."_

_"Ok... Entiendo..." respondió, ya cansada de lograr su objetivo._

_Sakura giró hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó al borde de esta para colocarse de nuevo su vestido. Sasuke simplemente mantenía su mirada serena y fija en el techo. Sakura se arregló un poco el cabello y se paró de la cama ante un sorprendido Sasuke, para echarse en la otra cama. Se tapó con las sábanas y se acurrucó sin siquiera voltearse a verlo. Sasuke respiró profundamente y bastante frustado para pararse y ponerse los bóxers, aun con el dolor de la erección, y dirigirse hacia la otra cama. Se echo detrás de ella y sintió como sobresaltó levemente cuando rodeó sus brazos posesivamente alrededor de su cintura y acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. El aroma a frutas inundó en las narices de Sasuke, y él no pudo evitar sonreír levemente._

_"¿Por qué no?" susurró ella._

_"No siento que es el momento adecuado..."_

_"No es malo masturbarse."_

_"Yo no dije eso... Solo..."_

_"Masturbarnos mutuamente no es malo Sasuke. Yo quiero que me toques y tú quieres tocarme. Tócame." le susurró en un tono de súplica que Sasuke no pudo ignorar._

_Se besaron tímidamente y Sasuke la puso debajo de él con un movimiento rápido pero delicado. Se aventuró a dejar besos húmedos por su cuello, descendiendo hasta sus senos que estaban cubiertos por la tela del vestido. Levantó la mirada hacia Sakura y ella, bastante sonrojada, se quitó el vestido quedando solamente con su prenda inferior. Se sintió avergonzada y apenada. Se tapo sus pequeños pechos con sus brazos pero él los apartó suavemente y besó cada pezón castamente, haciendo que ella gimiese. La brisa marina inundó sus pulmones y despeinó su cabello, dándole un toque más sensual. Sakura sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir de su pecho._

_Sakura se sentía más húmeda y como si se estuviera quemando en su interior. Cada roce de su aliento contra su piel, cada toque, cada beso, la estaba volviendo loca. Sasuke no dejaba de acariciarla y sentía su fuerte erección contra su vientre. Se moría por ver su pene y llevárselo a la boca. Se besaron tiernamente en los labios durante varios minutos y Sasuke finalmente le quitó sus bragas, que ya estaban bastante húmedas. El olor de su esencia invadió la habitación y en cuestión de segundos la cabeza del Uchiha estaba metida entre sus piernas separadas por su fuertes brazos. Perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio cuando sintió los labios de él contra su intimidad, dando pequeños besos._

_Sakura estaba segura de que estaba viendo las estrellas cuando tuvo un exquisito orgasmo. Sasuke había adentrado su lengua dentro de su vagina, simulando una penetración. Un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios y Sasuke sonrió contra su clítoris para besar su terminal nervioso nuevamente. Sakura sentía que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo en ese momento. Su respiración no se le regulaba todavía y su corazón seguía palpitando rápidamente. Sentía sus piernas adormecidas, pero más que nada se sentía feliz. No había tenido ese sentimiento en su corazón hacía bastante tiempo. Y sonrió._

_"Sabes demasiado bien..." murmuró él recostando su cabeza sobre su vientre y besando su ombligo._

_"¿Te duele mucho?" preguntó ella bastante agitada, pero aún preocupada por su erección._

_"Bastante…" respondió mientras se ponía en cuatro y gateaba sobre ella para poder besarla. "¿Me ayudas con eso?" murmuró contra sus labios._

_No lo tuvo que decir de nuevo, porque Sakura había rodeado su cadera con sus delgadas piernas y se había impulsado levemente para poder invertir posiciones. Sasuke no se lo impidió, y más bien la ayudó. Ella agradeció que él ya se había quitado el polo con anterioridad ya que se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para quitárselo ella misma. Sasuke vio divertido como ella tocaba los músculos levemente desarrollados de su pecho y abdominales, bastante tímida. La tomó delicadamente de la nuca y acercó sus labios a los suyos para besarla._

_Ella bajó sensualmente hasta sus bóxers, sin dejar sus labios, y los bajó tirándolos al pie de la cama. Su gran erección se mostró ante sus sorprendidos ojos y ella le dio un casto beso en la punta. Sasuke sintió como si se derrumbara internamente. Sentía como si estuviese perdiendo el control, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Sakura empezó a besar todo su falo y su semen no tardó en salir. Ella no tuvo que esperar a que Sasuke hablase para que se lo metiese a su boca. Y Sasuke se sintió en el cielo en ese momento. La forma en la que Sakura metía y sacaba su pene de su boca lo estaba volviendo loco. Se vino dos veces en su cavidad bucal y sus labios estaban embarrada de su semen. Le pareció la imagen más erótica y sexy._

_La atrajo a sus brazos y besó sus labios por última vez en la noche. Se taparon con la sábana y se miraron profundamente por un largo rato. Al parecer sus miradas decían más que sus palabras porque ambos tenían unas tontas sonrisas en sus labios. Se terminaron de acariciar mutuamente y lentamente se quedaron dormidos._

_"Te quiero Sasuke..." murmuró ella entre sueños._

_Sasuke se había quedado observándola y no pudo evitar pensar: 'Lo sé… Yo también te quiero Sakura.'_

_Fin del Flashback_

Vio a su compañero de batalla levantándose lentamente y Sasuke simplemente se paró de la cama con dificultad, para dirigirse al baño inmediatamente. Ya era la segunda vez que se excitaba con la imagen de su chica en mente. Maldecía interiormente el hecho de que no estaba ella para ayudarlo de nuevo, mientras se metía en la ducha fría ya desnudo. Lentamente se empezó a masturbar, sujetando su falo con una mano y sujetándose de la baranda con la otra mano para no perder el equilibrio. Terminó corriéndose en su propia mano cuando se imagino a su novia completamente desnuda esperándolo en su cama y se tambaleó un poco al salir de la ducha.

Se secó con la toalla mientras salía del baño y se puso unos bóxers nuevos. Cayó pesadamente sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo fijamente. Sí, realmente le hacía falta.

.

.

**Info:**

**Fecha de publicación:** 23 de julio del 2013

**Total de palabras:** 2163

**Nota de la autora:** Se que muchas me querrán matar por la tardanza! Pero espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo! :D Sé que me maleé un poco cuando dije que quería 20 reviews... Y solo me llegaron 12, y es por eso que para la proxima pediré _**15 REVIEWS ANTES DEL VIERNES!**_ Estoy de vacaciones, por lo que si se cumple estare subiendo el nuevo cap rapidamente. Este sería el penúltimo para pasar a la segunda parte y en donde las cosas se tornan un poco más interesantes :)

Y bueno, aqui les dejo el adelanto de mi nuevo proyecto que se llamará: MI AMOR GÓTICO

_._

"_Le pedí a Kakashi que me dé permiso para ir al baño, y milagrosamente me dejó, aunque de mala gana. El sonido de mis botas militares resonó por todo el salón mientras salía de él. Caminé qlentamente por los pasillos ya que mi excusa para haber pedido permiso para ir al baño había sido solo para vagar por los pasillos un rato. Decidí hacerle caso por una vez y entré al baño de mujeres de la secretaria. Shizune, la asistente de mi tía, ni se molestó en preguntar por qué ya que ella y estaba acostumbrada a mis salidas._

_Terminé de retocarme el delineador negro para mis ojos y me volví a pasar el labial púrpura. Posé para la cámara inexistente y guiñé el ojo, para luego salir caminando como si fuera una pasarela. Me imaginé los miles de flashes de cámara y miles de fans góticos pidiendo mi autógrafo. Cerré la puerta con cuidado para seguir vagando un rato, pero algo llamó mi atención._

_Mis ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacía un chico que estaba de espaldas hacía mí, que se encontraba en la oficina de mi tía. Al parecer era un alumno nuevo. Al principio pensé que sería como el típico chico fanático del fútbol, arrogante y todo un encanto para las chicas. Pero el chico nuevo volteó para irse, y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo._

_Supe que era amor a primera vista cuando dirigió su profunda mirada hacia mí y me derretí internamente. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron como nunca antes. Definitivamente no era un chico deportista o algo por el estilo. No. Era un chico gótico, al igual que yo. Con sus botas militares, sus piercings, su delineador negro marcado debajo de sus ojos, su correa de tachas, los audífonos grises colgando en su hombro (reconocí a mi canción favorita de Rise Against por el increíble solo de guitarra), y su atuendo completamente negro._

_Este año iba a ser definitivamente interesante."_

.

15 REVIEWS ANTES DEL VIERNES PARA SUBIR EL NUEVO CAP! :D


	6. Capitulo V

**BY. MY. SIDE**

**Capitulo V**

**.**

Silencio. Sasuke no lograba escuchar nada a parte de unos cuantos pajarracos que habían estado haciendo ruido desde que había llegado a ese lugar para entrenar. Abrió sus ojos, y su sharingan apareció en sus ojos. Escaneó el área con sus ojos carmesí y destruyó el árbol que se encontraba a 140 metros de él con su nueva forma de chidori. Cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, estos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad. Se tumbó contra el árbol y miró hacia el cielo. Los pajarracos seguían volando cerca de él.

El sol estaba por ocultarse pronto y él realmente no tenía ganas de regresar a la guarida de Orochimaru. Terminó por dirigirse hacia la pequeña aldea que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros para cenar algo y buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche. No mostró interés alguno por las señoritas de todas las edades que se maravillaban con él al pasar por su lado, se mostró bastante indiferente para ser honestos. Tuvo suerte de que la señora que atendía en la posada era bastante mayor y simplemente le dio las llaves de su habitación.

Fue directamente a la ducha, sin pensarlo dos veces. Mayormente no tardaba mucho en la ducha, pero esta vez sí lo hizo. Se quedó pensando en Sakura. Realmente extrañaba. Cerró el caño del agua y envolvió la toalla blanca en su cintura para salir del baño. Se secó el cabello de color ébano con la otra toalla que encontró perfectamente doblada sobre la otra cama y se colocó el yukata gris. Salió al balcón de su habitación y agradeció de que esta estuviese en el segundo piso. Recostó sus brazos sobre la gruesa baranda de madera y se quedó observando por entre las montañas, mientras que el sol terminaba de ocultarse.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y tal como lo había previsto un águila llegó con un pergamino en sus garras. Ella le había dicho que llegaría al anochecer y había cumplido su promesa fielmente. Acarició la cabeza del ave y ésta dejó el pergamino sobre la baranda para salir volando. Tomó el pergamino y se dirigió hacia la cama para leerlo. Hacía ya bastantes días que no había escuchado nada acerca de ella, y de alguna manera estaba preocupado. No se demoró en darle una leída rápida al pergamino.

_12 de marzo_

_Todo sigue de acuerdo a lo planeado. Después de dos meses de entrenamiento nómada finalmente nos vamos a instalar en la guarida del norte._

_Te extraño mucho, pero sé que no te podré ver de nuevo hasta que culmine la fase 3 de tu entrenamiento._

_Sakura_

_._

"Eres el responsable de esto Kakashi, hazte cargo" Tsunade le ordenó al mencionado, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

"Lo sé. Sólo que pensaba que usted ya se había hecho cargo Lady Hokage." respondió él, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta pero ya de salida.

"Sé que tú tienes más tacto que yo en ese sentido Kakashi… No tengo el valor para ver a Mebuki destrozada…"

Kakashi suspiró en derrota, sabiendo que no le podía decir que no a la Hokage. Así que con la mirada fija en el suelo, salió de la torre de Tsunade para dirigirse hacia la casa de los Haruno. Se topó con unos cuantos compañeros de trabajo y los saludó con su típico ademán de mano, tratando de ocultar su preocupación detrás de su máscara. Se chocó con unas cuantas personas (en su mayoría personas de mayor de edad) ya que estaba realmente distraído.

'Todo lo que me ocasionas Sasuke...' su voz retumbó en su cabeza, echándole la culpa a su alumno.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que la cabeza del clan Haruno le hable la puerta y lo dejara pasar. Como siempre, la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones. Siempre limpia y con ese toque hogareño que su departamento carecía. Mebuki sacó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, y a pesar de que por dentro estaba sumamente preocupada por la ubicación de su hija, no dudó en saludar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Kizashi, lo invitó a tomar asiento mientras discutían acerca de unos cuantos asuntos acerca de la aldea. A los pocos minutos Mebuki salió de la cocina con unos cuantos bocaditos y té verde.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí Kakashi? ¿Tienes noticias de Sakura y los chicos?" preguntó Mebuki, sirviéndole un poco de té.

"Fue la misma Hokage quien me mandó a hablar con ustedes acerca de eso." respondió él con bastante seriedad, y dejando la pequeña taza vacía.

"¿Q-qué te dijo?"

"Sakura Haruno es ahora considerada una traidora de la Aldea de la Hoja." dijo inexpresivamente.

"¿Pero no era que ella estaba en una misión?"

"La misión que se realizó fue para traerla a ella y a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a la aldea?"

"¿Y qué sucedió?"

"La misión fue un completo fracaso."

.

Orochimaru le había dado un pergamino más. Pero este era especial. Con él finalmente podría hacer un contrato con una bestia y poder hacer invocaciones. Decidió que llevaría su nueva espada para entrenar después de realizar su contrato, y cerró su puerta con llave. La última vez habían entrado arañas a su habitación por no haberla cerrado. Puso también un poco de dinero en sus bolsillos, ya que le apetecía comer unos cuantos tomates en su camino de regreso. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos casi interminables, y se acordó de lo que le había dicho Orochimaru hacía unas cuantas horas, antes de su entrenamiento de la mañana.

_Flashback_

_Kabuto había llegado con unas nuevas noticias. Al parecer había dejado a Sakura entrenando por su cuenta, porque no sentía su chakra. Se había levantado antes de que salga el sol (una costumbre que había obtenido meses después de la masacre de su clan) y había ido al salón principal. Había notado una presencia bastante familiar pero realmente no le tomó importancia. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que logró escuchar de esa pequeña conversación._

"_Todos los preparativos están listos para que empecemos con la mudanza Lord Orochimaru."_

"_Tengo entrenamiento con Sasuke-kun dentro de unos minutos. Hablaremos más tarde. Sólo asegúrate que no vea a Sakura. No quiero más distracciones en su entrenamiento."_

_Fin del Flashback_

A los pocos minutos finalmente llegó a la entrada principal de la guarida. Subió lentamente las escaleras y desactivó el jutsu prohibido para salir. No tardó mucho en llegar a la cascada en donde mayormente entrenaba.

.

"Desde hoy tendrás una nueva compañera Sakura. Espero que aprendan a llevarse bien desde ahora."

Sakura levantó la mirada del suelo de la habitación y se topó con unos ojos café y una perfecta sonrisa. Aunque a Sakura le pareció bastante fingida. Se fijó más detalladamente en su físico. Era un poco más alta que ella y tenía mucho más curvas que ella también. Su cabello era rubio oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura y lo llevaba atado en una media cola. Ambas estaban usando unos yukatas de color azul claro, pero no tardó en pensar que obviamente se vestía mejor que ella. Kabuto había salido de la habitación, y eso no le daba mucha espina. Sabía que estaba tramando algo y que estaba estrechamente relacionado con su nueva compañera. Había esperado todo menos una compañera de equipo.

"Hola Sakura. Kabuto-sensei me ha comentado mucho acerca de ti. Yo me llamo Mayumi, Ishida Mayumi; y según tengo entendido, soy mayor que tú por un año." dijo con un aire de superioridad. "Espero que nos llevemos bien."

´Genial… Lo que más me faltaba era que aparte de ser bonita, sea una ególatra.' pensó Sakura y dedicándole una sonrisa falsa a la rubia.

"Es un gusto conocerte Mayumi y también espero que nos llevemos bien."

Para suerte de Sakura, Kabuto regresó con un par de pergaminos en la mano y le dio uno a cada una. Sakura lo miró extrañada al contrario de Mayumi, quien lo miraba seriamente. Kabuto hizo un ademán con la cabeza, dándoles a entender que podían abrirlo y Sakura se topó con un montón de teoría que había visto algunas semanas atrás en la biblioteca privada de Orochimaru. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Mayumi veía asustada la teoría casi interminable acerca de uno de los jutsus que Sakura estaba a punto de terminar de aprender. Justo esa noche había tenido planes de ir a entrenar para poder culminar la última fase para poder empezar a usarlo. Pero tras la venida de esta nueva chica, sus planes al parecer se vieron arruinados.

"Sé que te falta muy poco para que domines este jutsu por completo Sakura, ¿así que por qué no ayudas a Mayumi a empezar la primera fase? De paso también conversan para conocerse mejor." comentó mientras salía de nuevo de la habitación.

"¿A dónde va sensei?" preguntó su nueva alumna.

"Realmente no les incumbe. Espero que cuando regrese ya hayas podido dominar ese jutsu por completo Sakura."

Hubo un silencio incómodo de un par de minutos hasta que ambas salieron por la puerta, cada una dirigiéndose a su habitación. Sakura caminaba mirando al suelo, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Sabía que esta chica estaba planeando algo por la manera en la que actuaba. Se detuvo al ver que ella también lo hacía, y realmente no se sorprendió cuando ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de voltear a verla. Vio como se arreglaba el cabello vanidosamente. Sakura simplemente jugueteó con las puntas de su corto cabello rosa y respiró profundamente para que los cielos le otorguen un poco de paciencia. Realmente la necesitaba en ese momento. Estaba a punto de matar a la chica a golpes.

"Kabuto-sensei me comentó de que Uchiha Sasuke vino contigo. ¿Es verdad?" algo en ese tono de voz realmente no le gustó a Sakura.

"Si." respondió la dueña de ojos verdes secamente.

"¡Estoy muy ansiosa por verlo al fin! No tardará mucho en que caiga en mis encantos. ¿Tú qué dices Sa-ku-ra? ¿Sasuke-kun se enamorará de mí? ¿Le gustará mi cabello? ¿Le gustarán mis ojos? ¿Le gustará mi cuerpo? Hasta me hice una operación especial para que mis copas del sostén aumentaran de talla-"

"Sobre mi cadáver, _perra_. ¡Sasuke es mío!"

Sakura no lo pudo contener más. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a hablarle así a ella? Sasuke no había formalizado nada entre ellos hasta el momento, pero para ella estaba bastante claro que él la quería como futura mamá de sus hijos, las cabezas de la nueva generación del clan Uchiha. Eso era algo, ¿no? Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que una atorrante rubia le baje el autoestima con su cuerpo de infarto y que para colmo se proclame como la futura esposa de su propio chico... Aunque técnicamente no era suyo. La cosa es que estaba bastante enfurecida y ya había sido bastante amable con Mayumi. _Adiós a la señorita con modales, esto ya es algo personal._

Su puño cayó en el perfecto rostro de Mayumi, y lo retorció para que le duela aún más. Sonrió victoriosamente cuando escuchó que su nariz se había roto y lanzó otro puñete con su fuerza descomunal en su estómago. La sangre de la rubia manchó su cara, y para la sorpresa de la casi inconsciente Mayumi, la sonrisa de Sakura se tornó sádica. La sed de Sakura por ver más sangre se descontroló, y no solo los puños aumentaron sino también las patadas y golpes contra el suelo sin piedad alguna.

.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días había estado ahí encerrada. Al menos contaba con el hecho de que había dejado a Mayumi hecha un desastre y se sentía orgullosa por ello. Estaba encerrada en la habitación y con hambre. Kabuto había llegado ese día minutos antes de que matara a Mayumi y la había encerrado. Ni siquiera quería recordarlo, pero los recuerdos la atacaron de nuevo.

_Flashback_

'Pero, ¿qué demonios?_'´Kabuto pensó para sus adentros._

_Sakura seguía golpeando a Mayumi como si no hubiese un mañana. El rostro de Mayumi estaba completamente desfigurado. Kabuto no la reconoció hasta ver su color de cabello y después fijarse fijamente en Sakura. Todo el rastro de inocencia se había ido de sus ojos, y estos ahora estaban sedientos de sangre. Había visto ese tipo de mirada antes millones de veces, pero nunca de parte de ella. Supo entonces que su plan había funcionado por una parte, pero por otra lo había arruinado todo lo demás. Estaba realmente furioso con Sakura, algo que jamás había pasado._

"_Sakura. Detente ahora mismo."_

_Sus palabras helaron a Sakura y a los pocos segundos se encontraba a su lado. Dio unas cuantas palmaditas a su hombro y cuando Sakura volteó a verlo, se dio cuenta de que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Ligeramente alzó una ceja y ella se puso de pie. Sakura miró por última vez a Mayumi, y después de darle una macabra sonrisa, se dirigió a su habitación. Kabuto no tenía por qué decirle algo. Las cosas estaban lo suficientemente claras como para que él abriese su boca. Kabuto dio una última mirada a Mayumi y se hizo una pequeña nota mental para acordarse de recogerla. Sabía que no le gustaría nada a los futuros inquilinos de la posada y menos a la dueña._

_Kabuto cerró la puerta detrás de él inmediatamente, y Sakura ni se inmutó cuando él la empezó a golpear. Sintió como si estuviera en un estado de paz realmente. Tocaron varias veces a la puerta, pero Kabuto ni ella hicieron caso. El albino siguió golpeándola, tal y como ella lo había hecho con la chica de ojos de color chocolate. Y ella sólo seguía sonriendo, para su gran molestia. Kabuto realmente se estaba hartando. Le dio un golpe en la nuca y la dejó inconciente._

_Fin del Flashback_

"Sasuke... ¿qué pensarías de mí ahora si te enteraras de lo que hice?"

.

"_Tú irás primero Sasuke-kun. Te daré el alcance después. Kabuto te estará esperando en la posada con una pequeña sorpresa que te hicimos por tu cumpleaños. Espero que la disfrutes."_

Sasuke alejó esos pensamientos perturbadores de su cabeza y aceleró su paso. Sabía que Sakura estaba en esa posada y se moría por verla de nuevo. Según sus cuentas, no la había visto hacía ya como más de un año. El tiempo había pasado volando realmente. Una pequeña luz apareció en sus apagados ojos carbón cuando finalmente vio la entrada de la aldea que Orochimaru le había indicado y medio corrió hacia ella. No quería esperar más. Ya tenía un plan en mente. Encontraría a Kabuto, lo pondría bajo un genjutsu con su sharingan, encontraría a Sakura y pasaría toda la tarde-noche con ella; luego buscaría a Kabuto y se haría el desentendido. Nada podía salir mal ese día.

Le importó bastante poco las mujeres que lo empezaron a seguir. Ya estaba acostumbrado y nunca les hizo caso porque tenía a otra chica en mente. Y realmente se estaba muriendo internamente por poder ver a esa chica finalmente. La extrañaba bastante. Demasiado para su gusto. Sin darse cuenta, ella se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él. Pero puesto a que más mujeres de lo normal lo empezaron a seguir, las puso bajo un genjutsu para poder buscar la posada con más tranqulidad. No tardó mucho en encontrarla puesto a que se encontraba casi en las afueras de la aldea, como lo había previsto.

"Busco a Yakushi Kabuto... Soy Uchiha Sasuke." mencionó él, mirando fijamente al joven que atendía. Éste, al sentir tanta fuerza con solo aquella mirada, pestañó varias veces e inmediatamente le dio las llaves.

"E-es la habitación 235. Suba las escaleras de la izquierda. La habitación se encuentra casi al final del pasillo."

Sasuke simplemente tomó las llaves y se dirigió hacia donde el chico de recepción le había indicado. No tardó en sentir el chakra de ella en cuestión de segundos, pero lo que le extrañó bastante fue que esté bastante débil. No puedo identificar el chakra de Kabuto, pero sí de otra chica. Le restó importancia y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con la puerta entreabierta, y cuando finalmente entró se enfureció terriblemente con la imagen. Sakura estaba durmiendo, pero no en el mejor estado del planeta.

Sus heridas no habían cicatrizado todavía, y tenía varios hematomas visibles. Su mano estaba mal vendada y sus labios estaban tan secos que habían empezado a sangrar. Sasuke se había quedado helado en la puerta, pero segundos después desperto por completo y corrió hasta la cama para abrazarla. Acarició su cabello que había perdido ligeramente su color por la falta de alimento y besó su mejilla. Su olor a frutos del bosque lo embriagó por completo, a pesar de que no era tan fuerte como antes. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y con su lengua limpió la sangre, para luego besar sus labios castamente.

"¿Sa... Sasuke-kun?" murmuró ella con dificultad, creyendo que solo estaba alucinando por la falta de alimento.

"Te extrañé." respondió él con una leve sonrisa y besó su frente.

"¿N-no estoy soñando verdad?"

"Shh... Déjame curar tus heridas primero." Sasuke sacó los vendajes de su mano con delicadeza y frunció el entrecejo. "Sakura, ¿quién te hizo esto?"

"¿Cómo puedes estar con esta?" la voz de Mayumi resonó por toda la habitación. "Al parecer Kabuto no pudo acabar con-"

Sasuke no la dejó terminar porque había clavado su nueva katana en el corazon de la rubia sin piedad alguna. El cadáver cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estruendoso, pero a Sasuke no le importó. Volvió rápidamente donde Sakura y besó su mano, que estaba deformada porque Kabuto le había roto todos los dedos. La miró tiernamente a los ojos y ella no pudo contenerse más. Lo abrazó fuertemente como puedo y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Él acarició su cuello con su nariz, dejando pequeños y castos besos; mientras la colocaba sobre él y acariciaba su cuerpo.

"Sasuke-kun..." susurró Sakura, ya más calmada.

"¿Um?"

"Gracias..."

.

.

**Info:**

**-Total de palabras:** 3010

**-Fecha de publicación:** 25 de agosto del 2013

-**Nota de la autora:** Estan a punto de matarme. Lo se! Yo tambien lo haria! Pero despues no habria nadie quien podria seguir con esta mother fuckin' story xD

Bueno, asi que despues de un mes decido aparecerme... Hice 3000 palabras en este cap para no decepcionarlas! Y vengo con buenas noticias! **Este es el ultimo cap de la primera parte.** Empezare con la segunda parte de esta historia con el siguiente capítulo :D Pero necesito saber que les parece la historia hasta ahora

ES POR ESO QUE PIDO **20 REVIEWS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP!**

*****_Para las que estan leyendo Cryin': No se preocupen chicas, el próximo capitulo lo estaré publicando a mas tardar este jueves :D_


	7. Capítulo VI

**BY. MY. SIDE**

**Capitulo VI**

.

'_Con que 4 años, ¿eh Naruto?'_ la voz de Kurama, el demonio de nueve colas que estaba encerrado dentro suyo, le dijo con un toque de burla en su voz.

Naruto presionó los hashi* que tenía entre sus dedos y crujieron, a punto de romperse. Teuchi lo miró un poco preocupado, pero supuso que Naruto solo estaba teniendo un mal día y decidió dejarlo tranquilo. A los pocos minutos, volvió a levantar la vista y él ya se había ido. Algunos fideos y restos de verduras quedaban en el plato de su ramen favorito. Recogió el plato, y se dio cuenta de que milagrosamente había dejado el dinero correspondiente. Mayormente no lo hacía. Supo entonces que algo raro estaba pasando con su cliente preferido.

"Y Naruto, papá?" le preguntó su hija, Ayame, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la pequeña cocina. Había estado bañándose, pero por la particular bulla que había escuchado del primer piso supo que el escandaloso rubio había parado por su tienda.

"Se acaba de ir. Pero estoy seguro de que si es algo realmente urgente, volverá para hablar." le aseguró y ella le sonrió en respuesta.

.

"No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 4 años, y que no nos hayamos visto la cara desde ese día que peleamos en la azotea del hospital." murmuró Naruto para sí mismo, haciendo referencia a sus dos ex-compañeros de equipo, mirando distraídamente el paisaje.

Estaba sentado sobre un tronco. Estaba en un campo de entrenamiento. Y para ser aún más específicos, el lugar en donde entrenaron como equipo por primera vez. Los recuerdos lo abrumaban y la cabeza le empezó a doler. Calculó mal y se terminó cayendo del tronco en donde estaba sentado. La brisa de otoño acarició sus cabellos y cerró sus ojos para disfrutarla. Todo había cambiado verdaderamente.

"Ino ahora sale con Kiba, Shikamaru con Temari, Neji con Tenten... Supongo que solo falto yo." dijo en son de broma.

Esa última frase le hizo acordar a Hinata. Ella se le había confesado (algo corto pero sincero) hacía unas cuantas semanas. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo ciego que era y que Hinata había estado detrás de él, admirándolo, durante un largo tiempo; mientras que él, trataba de ganar la atención de Sakura. Parecía un cuadrado amoroso. Hinata lo quería a él, él quería a Sakura, ella quería a Sasuke, y Sasuke al parecer solo quería su venganza o se quería a sí mismo. Sonrió levemente y se levantó del suelo, aunque se había sentido cómodo sentado ahí.

'_Como me gustaría que estés ahora conmigo mamá. Supongo que sabrías que hacer acerca de esto del amor. Aunque por lo que me contaste esa vez, creo que tu nunca tuviste problemas con él. Papá y tú se aman verdaderamente, ¿no? Yo ni si quiera sé si verdaderamente quiero a Sakura como lo imagine. ¿Sabes mamá? Al fin y cuentas creo que solo fue un tonto capricho.'_

.

"Ino, tenemos que hacer algo. Hinata ha estado en su casa todo el día. Se niega a salir hasta en misiones. Creo que no debimos sugerirle que se le confiese a Naruto. Fue una muy mala idea." comentó Tenten, bastante preocupada por su futura cuñada.

Las dos kunoichi- porque Temari no estaba con ellas en ese momento- estaban comiendo un pequeño e improvisado almuerzo de última hora en el puesto de parrillas. Hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás, habían terminado de convencer a Hinata para que finalmente le diga a Naruto lo que sentía por él- esos sentimientos tan especiales que solo los sentía cuando él estaba junto a ella. Pero no todo salió como las chicas habían planeado: el rubio no se le tiró encima y le dio un beso de película. Se quedó sin decir nada por unos minutos y simplemente le besó la mejilla en agradecimiento.

"Este cabeza de chorlito..." murmuro Ino bastante enojada. "Me arrepiento de haber ido a esa misión junto a Shikamaru y Choji. ¡Pude haber sabido que Naruto no había hecho absolutamente nada desde entonces!"

"Yo también pensé eso pero le pregunté a Neji si sabía si algo había pasado entre ellos, y me comentó lo que te acabo de decir." respondió la chica con ojos de color chocolate, dándole un sorbo a su té verde.

"Bueno, a situaciones desesperadas; medidas desesperadas."

Había algo en esa mirada de determinación de la heredera del clan Yamanaka que no le gustó para nada a Tenten. Suspiró profundamente mirando el techo y suplicó a los cielos que no sea algo jalado de los pelos. Ya tenía sufiente con Lee. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho porque Ino la jaló toscamente del brazo y prácticamente la llevó a rastras a la calle, después de dejar el dinero de la comida sobre la mesa de madera del pequeño restaurante. Tenten logró librarse del brazo de su amiga y empezó a caminar hacia la mansión del clan Hyuga, lo que sería su nuevo hogar si es que su relación con Neji llegaba a ser algo más.

.

Sasuke se había quedado en su habitación. Estaba sentado sobre su cama, haciendo su rutina de meditación de la mañana. Los recuerdos de Sakura ya no lo perturbaban tanto como antes. Orochimaru había prohibido que la vea por completo: habían pasado cuatro largos años desde entonces. Dos semanas habían pasado sin verla hasta que decidió guardar esos sentimientos que sentía por esa chica en el fondo de su corazón, y sacarlos de ahí cuando finalmente la pueda ver. Su única meta por el momento era poder dominar el sello de maldición (al que le habían agregado un par de sellos más para que haya una mejora) y con eso terminaría una fase de entrenamiento más.

Escuchó unas cuantas voces en el pasillo que lo distrajeron, pero les restó importancia a los pocos segundos. Pensó que Orochimaru había traído consigo a una nueva víctima de uno de sus últimos viajes para que sea un sirviente o un nuevo experimento humano.

.

Sakura se miró nuevamente al espejo. Hizo una mueca al ver el lunar que tenía en el seno derecho y volteó para ponerse el top de tiritas de red sobre su sostén negro. Se colocó la casaca de color rojo sangre y se ajustó la cola de caballo. Jugueteó con las puntas de su cabello rosa por unos minutos y giñó vanidosamente al espejo, dando una vuelta. Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse a Sasuke. Se lo imaginó más alto, con sus músculos mucho más tonificados, con la mirada más afilada, su cabello igual de rebelde que siempre. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la lúgubre habitación y salió hacia el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación principal en donde se encontraba Orochimaru. Tenía un plan en mente y sólo era cuestión de que hablara con el mentor del Uchiha. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Sólo estaba rezando a los cielos para que Kabuto no sea un inoportuno, y salga con nuevos planes, arruinando los suyos.

"Sakura, querida... No sabía que tú y Kabuto ya habían llegado." comentó Orochimaru, levantando la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo.

"Fue algo imprevisto en realidad." respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Y qué te trae por aqui? No creo que tan pronto ya quieras tener un pequeño encargo."

"Digamos que es un pequeño favor. ¿Sasuke esta?" preguntó, con un tono bastante inocente fingiendo sonrojarse.

"Oh ya veo. Quieren pasar un tiempo a solas. Me lo imaginaba."

"Lord Orochimaru, ¿le podría decir que lo estaré esperando en la cascada en una hora?"

.

Lo extrañaba y sabía que Orochimaru le diría que sí a su petición. Le importó un pepino lo que Kabuto, su sensei, dijera. Quería que Sasuke sepa que había cambiado, tanto psicológica como físicamente. Ya no era la misma niñita de antes. Se arrodilló al borde de donde caía la cascada y se remojó la cara. Suspiró levemente, e hizo una barrera de chakra: una barrera a la que solo ella y Sasuke podían entrar. Sabía que era la única manera de poder desnudarse sin que nadie la viese, a excepción de él, por su puesto. Su plan era simple: mostrarse ante él como había venido al mundo. No lo veía tan complicado, pero temía que a él no le gustase su cuerpo.

Empezó por quitarse la casaca manga corta (que siempre usaba abierta) y su top de red, junto a la minifalda short; quedando así solo en ropa interior. Justo antes de salir de su habitación se había colocado un conjunto de encaje especialmente elegido para esa ocasión. Su sostén (ahora copa C) era rojo sangre con diseños de color negro; sus bragas, en cambio, eran de color negro con diseños de encaje de color rojo. Acarició sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia la cascada, cuando sintió la presencia de Sasuke a pocos metros de la barrera.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y dejó que el agua de la catarata golpeé su espalda. Se tapó sus pechos con sus brazos. Sentía la mirada de Sasuke en ella y sabía que tendría que provocarlo un poco para que se acercara y vaya donde ella. Acarició sus curvas sensualmente mirándolo fijamente pero inocentemente. Quería que se acerque donde ella. Se moría por poder sentirlo después de todo ese tiempo. Y al parecer él se sentía igual, porque no tardó en sentir el cuerpo desnudo del Uchiha contra su espalda. Gimió levemente cuando él la abrazó por detrás, recostando su cabeza en su hombro y besando su cuello con cariño. Ella volteó, ansiosa por verlo después de tanto tiempo y lo besó.

Sasuke no tardó en rodear sus brazos alrededor de su ahora mas estrecha cintura y acercarla más hacia sí, haciendo el contacto más íntimo. Sus labios simplemente se acariciaban y no tenían planes de que eso cambie. La mano traviesa llegó hasta el ahora más grande trasero de Sakura y lo acarició. Sakura se asustó por el contacto y dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero calculó mal, y como Sasuke la seguía abrazando, ambos terminaron cayendo al río. Sus labios no se separaron a pesar de que habían hecho contacto con el agua. Salieron a la superficie para tomar aire y se volvieron a besar. Esta vez Sakura había rodeado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, y él nado hasta una roca bastante grande para poder recostar a su chica contra ella y ponerlos más cómodos.

"Sasuke..." susurró ella contra sus labios, con la respiración entrecortada.

"Usa el sufijo. Solo me gusta cuando tú lo dices. "

"Sa-su-ke-kun." respondió ella divertida besando su nariz, y él volteó la mirada hacia el otro lado algo avergonzado.

"Haz cambiado." comentó mirando indiscretamente sus pechos. Sakura soltó una pequeña risa ante su acción.

"¿Lo dices por éstas?" preguntó, haciendo referencia a sus senos, y restregándolos levemente contra su bien trabajado pecho.

"Sakura..." dijo él con una voz de advertencia y bastante seria.

"¿Si?" preguntó ella fingiendo inocencia y rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos ahora más tonificados.

"Y no solo me refería a tus... Eh... A ellas." respondió rápidamente. "Te noto distinta."

"¿En qué sentido?"

Sasuke simplemente la hizo callar, juntando sus labios con los de ella. Se quedaron un largo rato besándose, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en ese momento. Y todos esos sentimientos que ambos habían reprimido por tanto tiempo, finalmente pudieron salir a flote. Él había extrañado esa sensación de relajo cuando ella acariciaba su cabello con sus dedos mientras se besaban. Ella había extrañado esa expresión de cariño cuando rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se separaron para tomar aire y sus narices se encontraron. Sus miradas se fijaron en la otra, mirándose con una dulzura infinita. Sakura nunca se imaginó que Sasuke lograría mirarla de aquella manera; per en cambio Sasuke, no se sorprendió mucho que ella la mirara así. Sabía que, al igual que él, esos sentimientos estaban ahí.

"Te estás enfriando." señaló él, mirando fijamente la piel de sus brazos, que tenían piel de gallina.

"Creo que he estado mucho tiempo en el agua." respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa. "¿Vamos a recostarnos sobre el pasto?"

Sasuke simplemente la cargó en brazos y la recostó suavemente sobre el pasto, tumbándose al lado de ella también. El sol ya estaba ocultándose entre las montañas y los pájaros se iban callando poco a poco. Al ver que ella todavía tenía frio, cogió su yukata y se la puso encima para que se cubriese. Sakura besó su mejilla en agradecimiento y se acurrucó junto a él.

"Te extrañé..." susurró ella contra su cuello.

"... Yo también."

.

.

**Info: **

**Total de palabras:** 2106

**Fecha de publicación:** 11 de setiembre del 2013-09-11

**Nota de la autora:** Sabia que no iba a llegar a los 20 reviews, pero llegamos a los 14 :) Gracias a todas las que comentaron, en serio :)

Agregenme a face! Soy _Hatsumi Uchiha!_ Me lo acabo de crear pero estare publicando actualizaciones, nuevos proyectos y mas! Mandenme inbox con confianza :D

Y acerca de mi nuevo proyecto, me falta terminar de escribir el prólogo (que no tendrá mas de mil palabras) y pulir algunos detallitos, pero ya casi esta listo. Espero que este fin de semana lo pueda subir finalmente. Para las interesadas, se llamara FADELESS (como la cancion de the Gazette).

.

**10 REVIEWS para el siguiente capitulo!**

**.**

_*hashi: palitos chinos_


End file.
